it all started with a smile
by the ocean floor
Summary: Sure, he looked more than amazingly hot in his Diesel skinnies and gun metal Volcom jacket, but then he opened his mouth and told her off. It all went downhill from there. ::complete::


**Felt inspired & I had a whole lot of time on my hands.**

* * *

><p>"What are you supposed to be?" she asked Derrington.<br>"A dirtbag." Derrington mumbled.  
><em>-Best Friends For Never<em>

* * *

><p>Massie Block can recall the day she started liking Derrick Harrington as easily as she can tell you that she loves the color purple and Alicia Rivera, no matter what she does, will always be her best friend along with Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory and Claire Lyons.<p>

It was her seventh grade year on December 5th, she remembers this because that was the day before her first ever magazine shoot. It all started with a smile.

Of course then his immaturity ruined it all, until he started to wear jeans. Sure he looked more than just amazingly hot in his Diesel skinnies with a gunmetal gray Volcom jacket, but then he opened his mouth and told her off.

It all went downhill from there.

* * *

><p>"Do you have a nut allergy?" Massie asked<br>"No why?" Derrington responded.  
>"Because your head is starting to swell."<br>_-Bratfest at Tiffany's_

* * *

><p>Massie seriously does <em>nawt<em> hate him. She can swear on her entire Glossip Girl collection.

It's just that she's repulsed by his idiocy and maturity- or lack of it she should stay. He just made her want to scream and rip her hair out in frustration, and she would but it would make her look insane, plus being bald was not trendy, no matter what Brittney Spears tried to claim. It's just that he's everywhere she is, he's her- god forbid - dramatic foil as Mrs. Kerk her ninth grade English teacher would call it.

And- ugh.

"Massie," Mrs. Hart says one day in History class. Massie purses her perfectly glossed lips, if Mrs. Hart asks her a question she wouldn't have a response, not that a clever comeback wouldn't suffice. Mrs. Hart adjusts the baby blue shawl on her shoulders and pushes her glasses up on her nose. Massie watches her approach with a bored stare.

"Yes?" Massie asks, twirling her purple ink, Mont Blanc pen in her fingers, raising her plucked eyebrows. Massie twists her hair to the side and bats her Dior covered lashes in hopes her teacher will take Massie's innocence to heart (hah) and let her be.

"You and Mr. Harrington -who thinks I'm not seeing his rude gestures- can guide yourselves to the Dean's office. I'm sure by now the two of you know where it's at." Out of all the punishments she's given Massie (the hours of writing essays, after school detentions when she could be shopping, copying definitions and writing apology letters to classmates she's insulted) sending her to the office with _him_ is possibly the worst one on the list.

Honestly though, she doesn't hate him.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, no need to fight over me." Derrick tried to joke.<br>_-P.S. I Loathe You_

* * *

><p>It's moments like these that she truly appreciates, Massie thinks, away from everything on what should be a busy Friday night. She's sitting next to Dylan's lopsided frame on a faux fur coach in the Marvil residence watching re-runs of The Hills. The heater is at a cozy temperature and the two girls are covered in animal print blankets with snacks (for Dylan) scattered in colorful bowls on the camel fur carpet. Massie's amber eyes avert to Dylan who's laughing at Heidi's horrid acting while hugging an embellished pillow and chewing on caramel covered popcorn. Dylan sighs and turns to Massie.<p>

"I've come up with this conclusion." Dylan says, sliding down the coach and reseating herself in the upright position. Massie just stares at her friend like she's gone insane. "About you and Derrick." Dylan continues without being told to, and Massie can't help but imagine her fingers clasping Dylan's alabaster throat to keep her from speaking about that evil _thing_ on a wonderful night like this.

Massie blinks.

"You two fight a lot, right?" Massie snorts, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. "I know you guys don't like each other." Massie snorts again and rolls her eyes which glue themselves back to Lauren and the crew. "I mean _like-like, _but I don't think you guys actually hate each other."

"Dylan, save the talk-show advice for ten years from now when your mom's face lifts have stopped working." Massie shoots, Dylan giggles and kicks her legs in that dainty Dylan way and then looks to the room door to make sure it's shut, so that her mom can't overhear.

"Hear me out, I mean you're my best friend and he's my boyfriend." Massie sighs and looks up at the ceiling in a surrendering sort of way. "As I was saying, I think the two of you are only mean to each other because it's normal you know? I think you're just afraid of liking each other again." Dylan then leans back in her seat and stretches out, emerald orbs following around Audrina as she struts on screen.

Dylan's always saying stupid things, but she's always right. Massie looks up at the ceiling and prays to Alexander McQueen (who she knows is looking over her with his fashion experienced eyes in heaven) that for once she's wrong.

* * *

><p>"What's with the shorts? It's the middle of winter." She asked the second he popped a spicy tuna roll in his mouth.<br>"You're showing just as much leg as I am." Derrington said.  
><em>-Revenge of the Wannabes<em>

* * *

><p>Yawning, Massie leans back against a black Hummer, pulling her Tiffany&amp;Co. sunglasses a little below eye level so she can take in her surroundings. Sadly she's still where she was exactly fifteen seconds ago when she went through the same procedure, she was still scrubbing down staff cars at after school detention. This was not exactly how she liked to spend her Wednesday afternoons and it wasn't exactly the crowd she'd like to spend it with either- the riffraff crew and Derrick.<p>

"Hey Block, mind actually working?" Derrick asks icily, a pair of Ray Bans over his eyes and his forest green sweater rolled up to his elbows, showing off the start of his muscles. You glare at him and he returns the same look, his arms are resting on a silver BMW, suds erupting from his yellow sponge.

"Hey Harrington, mind actually effing off?" Massie says, giving him the same eyelash bat she'd given Mrs. Hart, and just like on her History teacher it doesn't work. Derrick sticks his tongue out- he just _oozed_ maturity.

"Hey idiots, mind shutting up?" Some band geek yells, Derrick's sponge leaves a pretty little oval of bubbles on the loser's black hair, Massie stifles a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Are you Will Ferrel?" Derrington asked.<br>"No why?" Massie shot back.  
>"Then don't make me laugh."<br>_-Bratfest at Tiffany's _

* * *

><p>It's the second day of detention and Massie's sitting under the shade of a large Oak while the rest of the detendees (is that what they're called?) pick up trash. She throws one shea buttered leg over the other. She spots Derrick hiding behind the shadow of the tree opposite her. She watches with dancing eyes as he pulls out his iPhone and shoves two headphones in, looking around him. Massie gets off her perch and walks over to Derrick who's beating drum beats in the air, she puts her hands on her hips and then pokes him with her pump clad foot until he looks up, squinting.<p>

"Why are _you_ here?" He groans. Massie resists the urge to smack his blonde head, instead she just thinks of all the different ways she can strangle him with her new Diane von Furstenberg scarf. Derrick is honestly the biggest blemish on the face of the earth and no amount of Urban Decay coverage can hide him.

"I want to get out this...shit hole." She musters up the right words and then crosses her arms. He smiles egotistically encouraging her to continue. "'ineedaridefromyoubecauseI'veyettopassmydrivingtest." She mumbles quickly (his signature).

"Sorry, didn't hear that." He rests his hands on his knees and stares up at her, smirking.

"I need a ride." She replies quick and to the point, face flustered to the color of a tomato and the color of his girlfriend's hair.

"Aight, but how does that affect me, you have a driver." He stares 'innocently' at her and she wants to slap him because it's not fair that he can master the innocent Kuh-Lair look and she can't. She bites back a fiery response and takes a deep breathe.

"I have yet to pass my driving test and if Isaac picks me up my mom will find out that I'm ditching detention. Happy?" She asks angrily, he laughs at her anger and gets up, towering above her a good six inches. She matches his stare, giving him a challenging look, he gives up and rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me."

* * *

><p>"Where's my compliment?" Derrington mumbled.<br>"Uh, I like your..."  
>"That's okay," Derrington said, "I like you too."<br>_-Revenge of the Wannabes_

* * *

><p>"You know Block, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Derrick says, licking a cone of ice cream, one hand on the wheel. Massie nods, her spoon probing at the lump of sugar in her cup. Her legs are crossed Indian style in the passenger seat of his Porsche and the sun is pouring through the windows (another moment that she grudgingly appreciates because it makes her feel like she's five again).<p>

She lifts the spoon to her mouth and the taste of the soft ice bursts on her tongue in an eruption of tanginess that she's missed in her days of dieting.

"Agreed Harrington, ah-greed."

* * *

><p>Once bitten, twice shy - so much for Dylan being wrong.<p>

And to think it all started with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this didn't come across as too weird &amp; too confusing. I'm half asleep and staying awake purely on soda &amp; RedBull (i had an all nighter). I hope I didn't make Derrick and Massie come across as too OC-ish, Dylan as well. I also hope that this didn't come across as romantic because I shall assure you that it was not meant that way. If there are any mistakes then I'll fix it later or possibly tomorrow. <strong>

**Review?**

**-Arielle**


End file.
